User talk:TheSlicer
New account and other things of great importance I think your new account is great. Seriously, love the new name. NOW NOBDY WILL GET MIXED UP!! YAY!! Also love RotR, love how Tetrack tells Fyxan his secret. I'm also wondering how long we want to drag on the story. I'm starting to think now that we'll only need seven chapters total. We also need to talk about how the Enforcers are going to survive. you sealed their fates pretty good. So, I know they have to go underground, so maybe, while Fyxan is duplicating, somebody like Brominax or someone suspects the plan, so he runs as far away as he can, seeing it's a losing battle, telports BEFORE Forsk's army gets there, and fight Mordrax before he can mind control him, too. He then grabs Fyxan, and they try to get as many people out of the battle as they can. I don't know. If you have some idea, tell me. I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter. Sprite Movie Well, that's a tough question. They are all good ideas. I like the fairon chronicles and the last apocalypse ones the best. Personally, I think Fairon Chronicles, but that's proabably because I'm not exactly connected with TLA. I don't know, it's up to you. *P.S, What do you think about what I did for TFC? Revenge of the Rouge I think I have an idea of what I should do, so I'm gonna do it! TFC I didn't know you'd written C-10! Did you get permission from Faion? Or did you do it yourself? If you did, does that mean I can, too? Or do I have to ask permission from you, seeing that you're vice-leader? Which of these is what I have to do to write chapter 11? P.S, I like what you did! go ahead I wasn't going to se him in a story anyway. 1300796803 01:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok sure you can but I will warn you almost all of my articles are about Aqua Magna and the matoran universe your friend On the topic of like, A MILLION THINGS THAT ARE IMPORTANT!!! Okay, I'll delete my chapter of RotR. Fortunatley, I didn't advertise for it or anything. I'll write chapter 11 of TFC, and you re-write the chapter I did of RotR. How does that sound? If you didn't already, read the comment above I entered your Brominax Strike Team contest with some of my best creations! READ THE COMMENT TWO SPACES ABOVE!!! Also, I wrote chapter 11 of TFC. RotR I deleted my chapter of RotR, so you can proceed and re-write it. P.S, did you like what I did with TFC C11? Thanks! Thanks! You like how they had to think their way out, instead og blow their way out? P.S, I"M SO EXCITED FOR YOUR ENDING! AFTER ALL THIS WORK IT'S FINAALY GONNA BE DONE! Oh, Oh, well that's even better! Now that I know... First, read the comment above if you didn't already. Second, would you like me to make banners for the other seven books? I could make one with Brominax, one with Velnax, and so on. I need Help Hello. I have had a lot of trouble with my story The Pool of Power. If you could hep me that would be great!!!!! Thank you in advance. If you don't want these guys after you talk to me an my Talk page 200px Can't you see it Hello If you look on the page of the The Pool of Power you will see that it is all coo-coo. if you don't want these guys after you talk to me an my User:Lego aquaman13 TFC I have an idea. Since the page is so long, perhaps we should make all the chapters have their own scroll box to shorten it. What do you think? *P.S, I love your ending! THANK YOU THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, If you don't want these guys after you talk to me an my Talk Page Alrighty, then! Okay. P.S, If you looked at the video I did for Ihu's movie, and then you looked at some of my other videos, you may have noticed that there was a kid who did a video called "Silent Man" and "Silent Man 2" THOSE ARE NOT ME!!! THAT IS MY YOUNGER BROTHER. WE SHARE AN ACCOUNT! (The only reason I'm telling you this is because he does some akward things.) Thank You Thank you for helping me with The Pool of Power. If you don't want these guys on your tail talk to me an my Talk Page RotR First, I wrote the next chapter of RotR with your specifications. Check it out! Second, I filled in lots of stuff on the page: The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Voting. So... So, as an update, which of us is going to write the next chapter of RotR, and who's gonna start TDR? Same question on GMPOS. updates and such I will be updating those soon and also yes I think you where right about the v in talon also nothing wrong with a spelling and grammar mistake check I type really fast so I make mistakes all the time thanks for the help your freind Dark Talon I have a fighter in my series Hellcat Squadran called the 'Dark Talon'. RotR and TDR Alrighty, then! Can't wait to see how you end RotR. I'll check back often! Um... Don't take this wrong, but I don't really want to. Sorry. How about I make an awesome MoC different then that? I've got one on hand...and on a picture on my laptop...in which I am on. Ok It's taller than it is big. is sad because he went past his 1000 edits...now 1002 HELP Something very anoying has been happening we I create a new page it keep on making a side scroll. You know the thing that makes you have to scroll down or to the side. HOW DO YOU GET IT OFF!!!! If you don't want these guys after you talk to me on my Talk Page Thank You Thank you I know that sounded noobie like. Thank You. If you don't want these guys after you talk to me on my Talk Page TDC and RotR When are you gonna start TDC and finish RotR? Hey, um... Hey, I saw your spoiler to ToaFairon. I was wondering, do you have a MoC already planned for Nightwatcher when he, you know, does what he does? (I assume he changes shape when he, you know, does what he does.) Because if you don't, I do.